


Whispers of the past

by Grumpykawa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: There will be canon characters later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpykawa/pseuds/Grumpykawa
Summary: This is the story of Akina Shirakawa and Karaiko Ara, on their way through the apocalypse. But how far will they come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've actually worked with OC's. Also I sincerely apologise for any upcoming grammatic errors, English is not my mother language.

Screams echoed in her ears, like the yelling of a banshee. She could her how her partners voice cracked as she gave up on sanity, as she plummeted into despair. Her partner struggled against the woman holding her back who was trying hard not to get hit by the knife, the squirming one was holding. When she looked on the ground, she spotted the red liquid, splattered all over it like red paint. It wasn’t a lot of blood, but it was shining vividly in the little light glowing faintly into the room. It was a grim reminder of what just happened. She was pulled back into reality, by her companion letting out a desperate croak.

“YOU KILLED HIM! HE DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR ARROGANCE AND EGOISM! SO YOU DESERVE TO DIE JUST LIKE HIM!”

“Pretty sure I didn’t try to murder him!”, he spitted at her, hate resonating within his tone. Blood was dripping from the blonde man’s cheek.

She didn’t understand, why her friend had reacted like this. They had just entered the room, and as soon as the eyes of them met, her partner pulled out her knife and had sliced his cheek. Thanks to the man’s reaction, the cut wasn’t too deep, but blood was still flowing from the wound, darkening his suit.

Why did it had to come to this, what caused her companion to react the way she did. She tried to think back, if there was anything that went wrong along the way, they went.

 

-:-

 

Akina Shirakawa was a normal student, living peacefully together with her parents and her younger brother in a house in the city. They weren’t exactly a poor family, since her father was a doctor at the nearby hospital, which brought in more than enough money to make a living of. Akina was 16, just entering high school.

 

It was the first April. The first year has had just begone and Akina was enrolled in High school. She got out of bed relatively early, put on her sweater since it was still pretty cold outside for spring, and went downstairs into the living room, where her mother was already waiting for her. She greeted her good morning and went into the kitchen to make herself breakfast.

Akina loved her mother. She was always very kind to her, helping her out when she had trouble or didn’t understand her homework. She was the perfect adoptive mother.

How Akina knew she was adopted? Well, it all happened when she noticed that the other children had at least some resemblances to their parents, while Akina looked nothing like her parents. One evening she confronted her parents about this and after poking at them long enough, they saw that it was probably the best to tell her. Apparently her parents had died in an accident when she was still in diapers.

She never got to really know her parents, so she never really had a huge bond with them, which is why she considered her adoptive parents as her real parents. After all, they were the ones that raised her; the ones that thought her how to walk and talk; the ones that took her in into a loving home. Therefor, she was perfectly fine living with them. Off course she was sometimes sad that she couldn’t live with her real parents, but in the end, she was happy to be with people who loved her equally as much.

 

  
Akina finished eating her breakfast and headed back upstairs, to brush out the knots of her long, dark purpleish hair. She loved her hair even though it did get quite tangled at times, causing her to take longer as usually to get it done.

  


After she finally untangled her hair, she grabbed her school bag and headed outside, not before saying her mother goodbye though. She walked down the street to the bus stop, which would take her closer to the school.

  


Soon after a short bus ride, she walked down the street towards the large high school. Akina looked at the large school. It looked quite modern, nothing like her elementary school which had looked quite old. It would take a bit to get used to this new environment.

a noise in a nearby alley perked her attention. Suddenly a girl, about the same age as her sped out like a bat outta hell, crashing into her pulling both of them to the ground.

When Akina hit the ground, she could feel how the air was pressed out of her lungs. It took a second till she got a better look at the girl who just threw her on the ground. She had raven black hair and as soon as she looked up at her, Akina could see her two light blue eyes staring at her for a moment. She was quickly pulled back into reality, when she heard two men yelling at them.

"There you are! No running now, huh? Now be a nice girl and give back what you have stolen and we MIGHT not harm you!"

Akina looked at the two men talking. They were tall, at least 1.90 (about 6.20 ft) and they didn't look all to friendly. Their cloths where ripped in places and they seemed to not have taken a shower in ages. Akina knew immediately not to mess with them, so she tried to get up. The other girl was still on the ground, now trying to get up as well. She was smaller than the men, but still standing taller than Akina. The girl stared at the man angrily. She did not seem to be intimidated at all, despite her being outnumbered and being way smaller than them.

"If you think I’m gonna back down without a fight then you're wrong, losers!", she spitted at them, not showing any signs of holding back.

Meanwhile Akina tried to get a peak at what she had stolen, but it was wrapped in a piece of cloth and the girl was clenching onto it, as if it was her life.

When she looked past her, she saw the men approaching; their faces pulling an angry grimace. They cracked their fists ready, ready to pounce on the girl when all of a sudden, she pulled out a large knife, almost a dagger out of a small leather bag she was wearing. It was glittering in the light like the surface of an icy lake; the metal probably just as cold. Her face shifted to a smirk as the men slowly retreated.

"Tsk fine," one of them growled lowly. "You can have the stupid bread loaf, no need to kill over it"

Akina was stunned while the men retreated into the darkness of the alley. Pulling out a knife because of a loaf of bread.

"What are you looking at? Close your mouth or you might just swallow a fly or two!"

Akina just now noticed how she was standing there, mouth gaping. She immediately closed it and looked the other girl in the eye. She didn't look very hostile, rather with a glittering curiosity in her look. The girl spun the knife in her hands once and then let it disappear into the brown, leathern pocket as if it had never existed to begin with.

"Tell me, who are you", she asked, now very calm in comparison to before.

"A-akina...Akina Shirakawa", Akina mumbled, still a bit scared of the knife, which she knew was in the bag the other girl was wearing.

"Nice to meet you. I hope you're not planning on telling about this little knife incident, do you?"

Just now Akina noticed. Even though the girl was now smiling at her, there was a dangerous aura looming over her.

"O-off course i won't", she spoke trembling a little.

"Good...good that we understand each other."

With that the other girl wandered off, leaving behind a shaking and confused Akina.

  


 -:-

  


The next few days were very uneventful for Akina. She left the school, tired from the hard work. As she walked down the street, a loud yell distracted her. Well yell might not be the right description, since it was more like a pained croak. But her interest was wakened and she wandered of to see where it came from. But when she noticed it came out of a nearby alley; she held back for a moment. The last time she got run over by someone with a knife and quite a slash lust, so she was unsure if she wanted to enter the dark alleyway.

She took a few steps closer towards the entrance, careful and ready to jump back in case someone decided to crash into her again.

"H-help", a familiar voice cried in agony. It sounded like the street girl from a few days ago.

Now Akina's curiosity got the best of her and she wandered into the alleyway. But she regretted it as soon as she turned around the corner.

The first thing she saw was blood splattered across the wall of a building and the pavement below her feet. It wasn't much but it was spread like if it was paint blown out of an airbrush. At the end of the line of red blood, the black haired girl was sitting, upright against a wall. A large tear was stretching over her right should and arm and a quite big puddle of blood had formed under her. She looked exhausted; god knows how long she had been sitting there.

When Akina approached her, the girls head perked up having noticed her.

"Y-you...", she mumbled distant; her eyes unfocused.

"You look in pretty bad condition", Akina just stated, somehow really worried about the other one.

"No wonder, I've been sitting here for at least a few hours", the girl mumbled sleepy, probably exhausted from the blood loss.

"I should call and ambulance-", The high school student stated, already taking out her phone. Her father has told her enough times, that this was the right course of action when someone was hurt.

"N-no!"

Akina was a bit shocked when the girl tried to stand up, causing the tear to rip up a little hit again. She instantly slid back to the ground, clearly not having the energy to stand up.

"P-please don't! I can't pay for an ambulance! They're probably gonna put me into an orphanage!", the blue eyed girl croaked weakly.

"But you'll need medical attention. You're hurt and bleeding badly," Akina stated and then added: "plus it wouldn't be the right thing to just leave you here!"

"Still. It's not like it's a deep wound, I've survived worse...", the other replied, looking down on her shoulder and arm. "At least I can still use it", she added; raising her messed up arm and grimacing due to the pain.

“Still, you should really get patched up up...If you don’t wanna go to the hospital, I am just gonna take you home. My dad is a doctor,” Akina said, really wanting to help the street girl.

“You can’t just take a stranger home…especially not someone like me,” she chuckled tiredly.

“But…”

“...Welp, my name is Karaiko Ara.”

“N-nice to meet you...but why did you...all of a sudden...”, Akina stuttered, sounding quite dumbfounded.

“Well, if I tell you who I am, then I am not a stranger to you anymore,” Karaiko replied, giving Akina one of the most genuine smiles she had ever seen. The high school girl couldn’t help, but to smile back. She put out her hand to the, now not a stranger anymore, and helped her up. Karaiko still was pretty shaky on her legs; understandably considering how much blood she must have lost in the time, she had been sitting there. They slowly made their way towards Akina’s house, the highschooler trying her best to support the hurt teenager.

When they arrived at the front door, Karaiko opened her mouth to say something, but Akina had already rang the bell and the door was opening. They were greeted by Akina’s mother, whose face switched from happy to concerned, as soon as she saw the huger tear on the arm of the teenager next to her daughter.

“Oh god, what happened to you? Here come in”, she cooed with worry and stepped to the side so that her daughter and her companion were able to enter the house. They settled down on the couch in the living room. The woman rushed around, gathering the supplies she needed, while Karaiko watched her with tired, but weary eyes. After a few minutes, her mother entered the room with a first aid kit, a towel with a bucket full of water and a medical sewing kit.

“Now tell me what happened, my child”, The adult asked, clearly concerned about Karaiko’s well being.

“I don’t remember...”, the teenager dodged answering.

“I understand”, the mother replied calmly and cleaned up the tear. After the wound was cleaned up, it looked much smaller than before. Instead of looking like it was stretching over her whole arm; it merely went over her shoulder. Akina looked away from the needle when her mother stitched up the tear, since she wasn’t too fond of them to begin with. When she was done, the adult woman looked Karaiko and asked: “Now dear, what’s your name, if I may ask.”

“My name is Karaiko Ara,” Karaiko replied. “I’m a str-”

“She’s a friend from school”, Akina added before Karaiko could finish talking. Her mother looked at her for a long time. She then sighed softly.

“Anyways, you should go home now. Your parents must be worried sick at this point,” the woman explained calmly.

“Y-yeah...they sure would be by now...”, Karaiko said quietly.


End file.
